Yukiteru x Akise fanfiction Smut warning!
by izuhara
Summary: This story has an explanation of HOW these two could possibly have a romance together, If you have no interest in reading that, start reading from "Chapter one".


** SMUT WARNING. **  
**!Content is only suitable for mature adults.!**  
**You have been warned!**

**In another life**  
What if.. The whole thing ended differently? and Yuki ended up somewhere else?  
Yuno became a god in the first world, Yuki became one in the second, but the god of the first world got killed and needed a new god immediately in order not to collapse.  
In the first world Deus´s observer, Akise Aru, did not die physical nor mentally. Because of his connection with a former god he got called from the heavens, where Deus send him when he didn´t need his observer anymore, and became a god.  
Akise Aru ´regainded´ his memories of the second world, well it´s more like the two souls combined into one.  
2 Akise Aru´s, 2 souls, one body, both god.

So because Akise got called back from the heavens the first world didn´t end. Akise used his powers to recreate and repare the first world, he watched his friends as he started to feel lonely. Yuki.. There is no Yuki in this world, so what exactly is the point?  
Akise wandered in the space of god. wondering what he should do next, but he actually doesn't really care. He thought doing what he did would make him feel less empty, but it's not helping at all. If he could at least watch Yuki as he lived a peacefull life, he would feel better. But there is no Yuki in the first world.  
I am a god.. right? Akise askes himself. Then I should at least be able to do this..  
"I CALL FORTH MINENE URYU (ninth) FROM THE SECOND WORLD" Akise demands.  
Akise closes his eyes, hoping for his true wish to happen.  
Suddenly Akise feels like he's floating. The dark space of god around Akise is disappearing, he opens his eyes. He's traveling through space, and finds himself in yet another dark space.  
ninth is standing in front of him, together in this unknown dark space.  
'I've been expecting a call from you', she says. 'everything alright in the first world? not that I really care.'  
Akise swallows. as he starts to ask his favor..

'I understand.' Ninth says, 'but you sure are problematic, well, it's fine. Deus already made half a god, so it's not like it will change anything for me.'  
Akise's eyes widen.  
'I'll become god in Amano's place, and transfer him to the first world with new memories. You sure are selfish though.. Well, so is Amano. So I guess you guys do match a little.'  
Akise blushes a little.  
'But I'm going to need help from Deus of the thirth world, so it might take a while. there's also a possibility that you will forget about you being a god and all, do you understand, Akise?'  
'I wouldn'd mind, I'll do anything' Akise says determined.

And so the story begins...

**chapter one**  
YUKITERU AMANO  
Yuki wakes to bright sunlight, it's 7 o clock in the morning, Today he starts his thirth year of highschool together with his roommate, Akise Aru. Because of some circumstances they now both share an apartment. It's fun living with a good friend.  
something smells delicious. Yuki puts on some pants and walks out of his bedroom into the living room, where he sees a cake and a knife on the dining table. Akise walks out of the kitchen with two plates and forks in his hands.  
'Not a very healthy breakfast, I must say' Yuki says teasingly.  
'well, today's a special day, so the heck with healthy.' Akise replies.  
Yuki looks questionably at Akise  
Akise snikkers, 'well it's okay if you have forgotten.'

Yuki sits down as Akise cuts the cake and shoves him one piece.  
Yuki grabs a fork and cuts a piece of his cake, it looks quite unique. the inside of the cake looks like a normal cake, but with something else in it which he can't make out of what it is. On the top it has some whiped cream with pieces of banana's and chocolate.  
Yuki puts the piece in his mound, happily, not sure why he is happy exactly.  
But it is delicious, he never tasted anything like this before.  
'it's a banana cake.' Akise says as he takes a bite himself.  
'it's delicious!'  
It's stange though, did Akise by any chance know that I love bananas?  
No that's just silly, I never told him anything like that, besides, I'm being way too self-conscious right now. He blushes a little, a little out of shame, a little out of self-consciousness.  
Akise, who is sitting in front of him, reaches out his hand and lightly brushes Yuki's cheek with two fingers. 'what's wrong? you're all red.' He says, and grins.  
Yuki quickly stands up out of shock, his face is even more red than before.  
'N.. no.. nothing', he stutters.  
Apparently Akise finds his reaction amusing, judged by his grin which became even wider.  
'I'm going to get dressed' Yuki quickly says as he gets up and walks back to his bedroom.  
yeesh.. what's wrong with Akise, always teasing me like that..  
but I do kind of wonder why today would be a special day, what is it that I have forgotten?  
O well.

As they walk to school together Yuki tries to remember  
it's not his birthday right? no.. whoaah this is so frustrating .  
at school during the lessons Yuki thinks hard about it, but even on his way home he can't figure it out.  
Yuki tosses his school bag at a corner of his room and lets himself fall on his bed. Maybe it wasn't that important to begin with, but he still wants to know.  
I'm dead tired. He closes his eyes, als falls asleep.

'Yuki. '  
he hears, Yuki slowly opens his eyes.  
Akise is leaning over him, Akise sits on Yuki's left with his arm leaning as support right next to Yuki's shoulder. Making them face to face.  
He's so close to my face, Yuki thinks as he turns red. 'wh.. what are you doing?' Yuki stutters embarrassed.  
'You're cruel, Yuki.' before Yuki can reply he continues: 'You forgot our promise'  
What promise? Yuki panics a little  
Akise moves closer with his face till he's only 2 inches away from Yuki's face. He lifts his right arm and so only his left arm is supporting him now. Akise places his hand on yuki's upper right leg.  
This makes Yuki blush even more. What the hell? 'what are you doing?' Yuki asked with a voice that sounded like a mouse squeak.  
'What day is it today?'  
Akise slowly glides his hand in the direction of Yuki's private area, as he moves his lips to Yuki's ear. 'last year on my birthday, didn't you promise me your body?'  
Akise whispers in a rather erotic voice  
'wha.. I said no such th-' Yuki stoppes in the middle of his sentence. He vaguely remembers something like that, but he thought it was only a joke. But what day it is.. 14... it's valentines day? what does that got to do with it?  
'You're 18 now, Yuki. I gave you my present this morning, isn't it time to give me yours?'  
Akise rubs Yuki's private area with his hand, which made Yuki let out a soft moan.  
'we're lovers, aren't we?'  
l..l..lovers?! but we're both guys!  
Akise continues rubbing his private area, as he kisses Yuki.  
It feels so good... but.. wait what am I doing? I should push him away.. But I don't want to.. Am I.. Am I gay?  
Yuki's mind goes blank, as Akise puts his tongue in Yuki's mouth. Yuki moans.  
'You're so cute, yuki.'  
Akise unbuttons yuki's pants and then takes it off, together with his underpants.  
'no wait, don't, Ah!' Yuki moans embarrassed.  
'Your mouth says no, but this part of you is saying something else' Akise says, and glides with his forefinger from the bottom to the top of Yuki's cock. 'it has become so hard.' Akise grins.  
Akise moves closer with his face, and looks with his eyes at Yuki, who has become extremely red. Akise slowly licks the tip, Yuki moans, then Akise puts Yuki's warm dick in his mouth as he started enjoying it as a lollie. 'ah aahhh, it.. feels.. so good!' Yuki moans.  
After a bit Akise moves his hand to Yuki's ass and puts his finger with some hand cream in Yuki's hole, in and out.. in and out..  
'no.. no more.. 'Yuki says ' I want it'  
'it? that's not verry specific.' Akise replies, 'You have to ask me clearly, otherwise I don't understand.'  
'I want...' Yuki hesitates a little, 'I want your cock in me, Akise!' Yuki almosts yells out of embarrassment.  
'.. that's a good boy.'  
Akise takes of his shirt and unbuttons his pants.  
Yuki swallows. Who would have thought they would do something like this together.  
Yuki wantingly stares at Akise's private area, as Akise takes out his cock. Akise presses his cock against Yuki's butthole. 'is this where you want it?'  
...Yuki nods.'Just.. just hurry up and put it in' Yuki says desperately.  
Akise slowly puts it in, it goed quite smooth. and then he starts to thrust it in and out.  
we are one..  
'ah, aah ahh' Yuki moans erotic. Yuki's bed is creaking loudly.  
Akise uses his free hand to rub Yuki's cock further, and kisses him on the mouth. 'I love you Yuki.'  
'me.. too...' Yuki replies, without a second thought. I love him? He thought to himself.  
Akise starts to thrust harder.  
'Mmmhh.. Akise, I'm going to.. going to cum, ah!' Yuki moans loudly.  
'lets cum together'  
'aah.. ah.. AAAAH!'  
As Akise takes out his cock Yuki feels the sperm dripping out,  
then Akise lickes Yuki's belly, where Yuki's sperm squirted when he came.  
'You don't have to do that' Yuki says embarrassed, but Akise continues anyway.  
Then he stands up, ´it´s getting late, we should go to sleep.´  
When Akise wants to walk away Yuki grabs his hand.  
´You want to sleep together?' Akise asks.  
Yuki turns red again, but then nods.  
Akise finds his reaction so cute that he blushes a little himself.  
'Okay.' they crawl under the blankets and fall fast asleep, holding hands.

Good night.

Ofcoarse ninth, Minene Uryu was happily married with Masumi Nishijima, and they have 2 kids. it's not really a problem for her to be a god while still living her life in the thirth world.  
As long as she's alive, the world won't be destroyed. It is kinda ironic though, she was a former god canidate, died, and she still became one anyway.


End file.
